Casper
Casper Meets Wendy is a direct-to-video and second spin-off to the 1995 film ''Casper. It was released by 20th Century Fox in 1998. The film is asequel to Casper: A Spirited Beginning. ''It was aired on Disney Channel around Halloween night October 27, 2006. As of 2010, the rights to this film were still owned by 20th Century Fox, as this film and ''Casper were the only Casper films not sold to Classic Media. This was the first major film for Hilary Duff, who was eleven at the time when this film was released, and ''Lilo & Stitch is a 2002 American animated science-fiction/comedy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released on June 21, 2002. The 42nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics, it was written and directed by Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois, and features the voices of Sanders, Daveigh Chase, Tia Carrere, David Ogden Stiers, Kevin McDonald, Ving Rhames, Jason Scott Lee, and Kevin Michael Richardson.Lilo & Stitch was the second of three Disney animated features produced primarily at the Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida studio located at Walt Disney World's Disney-MGM Studiosin Orlando, Florida. Lilo & Stitch was nominated for the 2002 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, which ultimately went to Hayao Miyazaki's film, Spirited Away, which was also distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, and featured a voice-over performance by Chase. A direct-to-video sequel, Stitch! The Movie, was released on August 26, 2003. This was followed by a television series, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, which ran from September 20, 2003 to July 29, 2006. A second direct-to-video sequel, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, was released on August 30, 2005. A third and final direct-to-video sequel, Leroy & Stitch, was released on June 27, 2006 as the conclusion to the TV series. Plot Dr. Jumba Jookiba is put on trial by the galactic governing body for illegal genetic experiments, including his latest creation,Experiment 626: an aggressive and cunning creature that is nearly indestructible. Jumba is imprisoned while Experiment 626 is set to be exiled on a desert asteroid. However, during transport on Captain Gantu's ship, 626 manages to escape to the PlanetEarth (despite having guns that are encoded with his DNA and designed to only shoot while pointed at him). The Grand Councilwoman orders Jumba to work with Agent Pleakley to recover 626 discreetly. 626 survives his escape attempt to Earth, landing on the Hawaiian island of Kauai, but is knocked unconscious by a passing truck, and is taken to an animal shelter because he is believed by the truck drivers to be a breed of dog. After the recent death of their parents in a car accident, 19-year-old Nani Pelekai is looking after her younger, more rambunctious sister, Lilo. They are visited by Cobra Bubbles, a social worker, who is concerned that Nani cannot take adequate care of Lilo. He considers putting Lilo into foster care, but Nani is very much against this idea, as Lilo and she are the only remaining members of her family; Lilo does not help as she does not understand what may happen. After hearing Lilo in her room pray to be given a friend (Lilo has no "real" friends because every girl in her class mocks her), Nani agrees to allow Lilo to adopt a dog. At the shelter, Lilo immediately takes a keen interest in Experiment 626, despite serious misgivings that Nani and the shelter worker have about him being a dog. Lilo names 626 "Stitch," and shows him around Hawaii; Stitch quickly discovers escape is impossible as he would sink and drown past the island to the sea. The film opens with the tail end of a Friday night baseball game. With the bases loaded, the home team wins by a narrow margin as the batter hits the ball out of the park. Both the celebration of the home team and fans and the dread of losing for the visiting team are cut short as a mysterious spaceship floats over the park, thus snatching the attention of everybody there: the players, the fans, the hot dog and popcorn vendors, and the announcer! As Nani attempts to find a good job, she is forced to bring Lilo and Stitch with her. Lilo uses the time to try to curb Stitch's aggressiveness by encouraging him to behave likeElvis Presley, whom she calls a "model citizen." Stitch's antics, although at times foiling Jumba and Pleakley's attempts to capture him, also ruin Nani's chances of getting a job. David, a friend of Nani's, sees her at the beach, where she was trying to get a job as a lifeguard. David suggests they go surfing to improve her mood. While Nani, Lilo and Stitch ride on a huge wave, Jumba makes one more effort to capture Stitch from underwater; as a result, it appears as if Stitch attempted to drown Lilo. Although everyone gets safely to shore, Cobra saw the whole thing and tells Nani he will come by in the morning to take Lilo away from her and leaves feeling sorry for her. After Stitch sees how much trouble he has caused, he leaves. After the ship performs a tune, it dissipates into three floating balls of light. One of them forms into a ghost who initially appears as an alien, but thereafter, is revealed to be Fatso (Jess Harnell), a member of The Ghostly Trio, who releases gas which hits the scoreboard, causing a shower of sparks, also sparking terror. The other two ghosts of the trio, Stinky (Bill Farmer), and Stretch (Jim Ward), join in, causing panic in the park, as everybody scatters. Casper (Jeremy Foley), a shy, friendly ghost (whom all three ghosts are uncles to), arrives, attempting to settle the rattled crowd, but the people are just as scared. The park is eventually empty, as Casper's uncles plan a vacation. Meanwhile, a dark character named Desmond Spellman (George Hamilton) is settled down in his mansion. He is the greatestwarlock to ever exist, until the Oracle (Pauly Shore) tells him that in the future Wendy the Good Little Witch (Hilary Duff) will be the greatest witch to ever exist, and so he plots to kill the "little mall rat", with the advised "Mystic Abyss". He creates two warlock enforcers: Jules (Richard Moll), and Vincent (Vincent Schiavelli) with a mix of chemicals in a blender, exposure to thunder and lightning, and a spill over his catwalk balcony. He assigns them to go to Wendy's address (which the oracle printed on Desmonds' fax machine) and bring her to him. They prove what they think is a simple task by firing their hand guns through the wall. Meanwhile, Wendy is living in the country with her three aunts Geri (Cathy Moriarty), Gabby (Shelley Duvall), and Fanny (Teri Garr). While attempting to befriend the local paper boy, they foil it by slingshotting a green ball of goo at him, thus causing the newspapers to automatically slap him. She is angered, and while trying to prove herself to them, Jules and Vincent arrive with the purpose of abducting her. They begin attacking with their hand guns. The next morning, as Nani waits for Cobra to arrive, David tells Nani of a job offer that she must respond to. Nani tells Lilo to stay at home while she goes to secure the job. Stitch, hiding in the nearby woods, encounters Jumba, who reveals that Stitch can never have a family or "belong" because he was just built to destroy. Stitch races to Lilo's house, followed by Jumba firing at Stitch with his gun. The two fight, Lilo quickly phoning Cobra for help. The house is ultimately destroyed by the end of the fight, with Nani and Cobra returning shortly after. She and her aunts narrowly escape Desmond's men as Wendy turns their weapons into water guns and traps them in a cage. On the run from her nemesis, she runs into Casper, who has been violently thrown around by his three uncles. They then become great friends, but of course, in the tale, a ghost's worst enemy is a witch, and vice-versa, so her aunts don't get along with his uncles, and vice-versa. As a part of their plan to convince them to get along, he gets his uncles to haunt a dance, and she convinces her aunts to attend as well. The Ghostly Trio possesses three men at the party and end up flirting with the three witches. Though everything seems to go well, the plan is foiled when their real selves are revealed to Wendy's aunts, who bluffingly threaten them with magic. Later, Wendy tells Casper about Desmond and that she and her aunts can't use powerful magic, begging him not to tell anyone about this. He accidentally tells the Ghostly Trio, prompting them to attack her and her aunts. She feels she has no choice but to fight them and uses a spell to cover them in plaster. This action is picked up by Desmond's magic tracker. The witches are attacked by Jules and Vincent. Before Wendy and her aunts have a chance to escape, Desmond arrives. He tries to cast her into the Mystic Abyss to kill her, but Casper dives in to save her. Her aunts try to fight Desmond but they aren't powerful enough. Before he can throw them in along with Wendy, however, a giant three-eyed monster pops up and frightens him, causing him to fall into the Abyss instead. It turns out to be the Ghostly Trio, who combined together to defeat him. While they hold the Abyss open, Wendy's aunts pull her and Casper out of it. The Oracle proclaims that she is the greatest witch because she did something no other witch ever did: she befriended a ghost (Casper). As Nani and Cobra argue over Lilo's well-being, Lilo slips away to hide in the forest and finds Stitch, who reveals his true alien form to her. While she says how he ruined everything, they are both captured by Captain Gantu, who had been sent to capture Stitch after Jumba and Pleakley failed to do so, and he makes to leave Earth. Nani is shocked to see Gantu putting Lilo and Stitch in a container pod and taking off in the ship. Stitch, however, escapes from the container before the ship takes off. Nani then realizes that Stitch isn't what she thought he was, and demands he speak, just as Lilo always said he did. While once again trying to capture Stitch, both Jumba and Pleakley are revealed to Nani, and tell her that they do know Lilo, and they can both get her back. Stitch, with help from Jumba's ship and by launching a gas tanker truck out of a volcano, is able to free Lilo and stop Gantu. After they land, they find that the Grand Councilwoman has arrived nearby, in order to capture Stitch personally. However, when she sees Stitch has learned to talk and bonded with Nani and Lilo, she realizes he has become a civilized creature. Using Lilo's certificate of Stitch's ownership as proof, which is also provided the fact that she would be stealing Stitch from Lilo, the Councilwoman asserts that Stitch is now a part of Nani and Lilo's family, and lets him live his exile on Earth with the humans as his warders. As her guards take Gantu away, she doesn't let Pleakley or Jumba return on her ship, and orders Cobra, a former CIA agent who previously met the Councilwoman at Roswell, to keep an eye on the new family. Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley become integrated into Lilo's family, and the house is rebuilt with the help of the three, David and Cobra. Finally, she, her aunts, Casper, and his uncles all bid each other goodbye, but he and Wendy reassure each other that they'll be together again soon. Cast Casper Meets Wendy features a number of cast members from previous installments in the Casper film series. Cathy Moriarty, who plays head witch Gerti, played the villainous Miss Carrigan in the 1995 Casper movie. Richard Moll, who portrayed a principal in Casper: A Spirited Beginning, portrays Jules (one of Desmond Spellman's bumbling henchmen). Pauly Shore, who voices King Kibosh's pitiful henchman Snivel in A Spirited Beginning, plays the Ghostly Oracle. Ben Stein returns for his third appearance in a Casper film, once again as a completely different character than his previous portrayals. Logan Robbins, who played one of the three bullies in A Spirited Beginning, appears as Josh's friend. This was Hilary Duff's first movie she acted in at the age of 11. *Cathy Moriarty as Gert, one of Wendy's aunts *Shelley Duvall as Gabby, the second of Wendy's aunts *Teri Garr as Fanny, the third of Wendy's aunts *Hilary Duff - Wendy the Good Little Witch, who is determined to prove to them that she can use magic just as well as they can. *Daveigh Chase as Lilo. Andreas Deja served as the supervising animator for Lilo. *Chris Sanders as Stitch. Alex Kupershmidt served as the supervising animator for Stitch. *Tia Carrere as Nani. Stéphane Sainte-Foi served as the supervising animator for Nani. *David Ogden Stiers as Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Bolhem Bouchiba served as the supervising animator for Jumba. *Kevin McDonald as Agent Pleakley. Ruben A. Aquino served as the supervising animator for Pleakley. *Ving Rhames as Cobra Bubbles. Byron Howard served as the supervising animator for Bubbles. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu *Zoe Caldwell as Grand Councilwoman *Jason Scott Lee as David Kawena. Ruben A. Aquino served as the supervising animator for David. Voices *Jeremy Foley - Casper the Friendly Ghost *Jim Ward - Stretch, one of Casper's uncles *Bill Farmer - Stinky, the second of Casper's uncles *Jess Harnell - Fatso, the third of Casper's uncles *Pauly Shore - The Oracle, a clairvoyant spirit Category:F.Y.E Category:1998 & 2002 films Category:DeviantART